Katriona Greystone
Katriona Greystone is a tribute made by Annamisasa. She has been updated once and is considered "finished" but not "updated". She has been in around four finished games. Information Name: Katriona Greystone Gender: Female District: 7 Age: 18 Weapons: Axethrowing, sword Skills: Brute strength, running, wrestling Weaknesses:She tend to not trust anyone. She can't swim and she's pretty loud. Usually has a long fuse but if you really set her up then you are in big trouble cause she can't control her anger when she loose it. Also if she grows on an ally she may sacrefise her life for them, and she has a really hard time killing innocent and weaker tributes. She would never kill a 12-year-old cause of what happened with Johannes. Fear: Having to kill a weaker tribute. Physical Description: Even though she is girl she's a physical wonder and can beat most boys up even if they are older than her. 195 cm tall and has a lot of muscels. Her hair color is red and reaches her shoulders. She has green eyes. Strategy: She is fast so she will run get a backpack and a sword, maybe some throwing axes. She will walk to a coverd area where there are not so many tributes. Allies: Someone weaker that she thinks should be protected, and not very big alliances. Will NEVER ally with the careers Personality: She is very threadning and most people that don't know her are very afraid of her. Although she dosen't talk much she is actually very loyal to her friends, will even sacrefist her life for them if that is what is needed. She is very masculine and tomboyish, and if she cut her hair epople would think she was a boy, cause of her tough facade. She has a long anger-fuse but will totally loose it if you really set her up. She is very coldhearted after what happened to Johannes and has never forgiven herself for it. She hates seeing stronger people pick on weaker. Backstory: When she was seven she was moved to a communety home. Although the goverment were the official rulers of the home, Katriona quickly learned that it really wasn't the goverment, it was a group of strong older boys. After six years where she avoided them she saw one of them beating up her best friend, Mary. She got mad and attacked. Even as 14 year old she was strong and she had the element of surprise with her so she beat him up. After that she was the target of the boys and where beat up weekly. That was when she started to train. One of the boy ones tried to beat her up but she had gotten much stronger and she beat him. She continiued to train. Ones when she was 17 four boys attacked her and she beat them all up. After that the boys left her alone, and Katriona would beat the boys whenever they would try to beat up someone else. But the boys still wanted revenge... and they got it. A 12-year-old boy, Johannes, had grown on Katriona after she once helped him aganist the boys. Johannes had gotten so thankfull that he bought Katriona pastry from the bakery, using all of his money. Katriona had never had anyone thank her for saving them, and Katriona liked hím (the friends way!). The group of boys cornered Johannes when Katriona were away, and beat him up for hours when one of them accidentially pushed the nose-bone through Johannes' skull punturing his brain and killing him. Katriona found the body of Johannes lying in the gutter. She knew it was her fault, she knew that this happened to Johannes cause of her. She stopped protecting the younger children, and let the boys take over the communety home and got her own little hut in the outskirts of the districts. Interview Angle: She will be very intemidating, and confident but not cocky. She will not hide her hate for the Capitol. She will answer stuff with one word if she feels like it and won't lie eeven if the truth hurts others. Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Females Category:District 7 Category:Annamisasa's Tributes Category:18 year olds Category:Reaped